


Your Body is a Temple

by somuchcloser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchcloser/pseuds/somuchcloser
Summary: Harry craves him endlessly.Draco feels useful when he's on his knees.Inspired by Jay Brannan's "Body's a Temple."





	Your Body is a Temple

When they're together, Hogwarts feels like a million years ago. And yesterday. 

When Harry cards his fingers through that hair - white-hot, the center of the most intense flame - he remembers. Mornings looking across the Great Hall and that blond softness would fall across silver-gray eyes as Draco Malfoy's face was blank with early morning exhaustion. He took his tea with one sugar, a splash of milk. He sometimes dunked biscuits in it if no one was looking. 

Harry was always looking. 

Harry adjusts his grip, curls his fingers tight, and pulls back Malfoy's head so he can watch those eyes blink slowly as Harry feeds Malfoy his cock. Malfoy doesn't even flinch. He just takes it. 

\----------------------------------------

He never stays the night at Draco's.

But they kiss now. They didn't, at first. It was just another rule that somehow... stopped. 

Draco licks his lower lip, remembers soft kisses, whispers, and hot cum. Remembers Harry. 

\----------------------------------------

Charlie is still out when Harry steps into their room. He pushes his boyfriend's discarded work clothes off the end of their king sized bed and lays down. There's a condom, still in its wrapper, on the ground. Muggle club, then. Harry wonders if he'll smell of leather or soap when he comes to bed. Maybe he'll come home with company; he hopes not. He's tired. Malfoy was insatiable. He knelt so beautifully. He offered himself up and Harry took and took and took. 

It's just sex. It's just bodies. 

But he thinks of him as Draco, sometimes. And that's new.

\----------------------------------------

Charlie moved back home three months after Fred died. Harry stayed at the Burrow more often than not, and he had gone to Charlie's room late one night, making inquiries about dragons and Romania. He didn't know Charlie, not really. He found himself drawn to the unknown Weasley. He had stammered and fidgeted, but then Charlie told him to sit down in that quiet, commanding voice. He'd pushed and pulled at Harry's curiosity, allowing the younger boy to ask him any question he wanted. When Harry asked if he had a girlfriend, Charlie told him in no uncertain terms that he fucked men exclusively. 

It was less than a week later that Harry found himself kneeling with his arms locked behind his back, his mouth open wide and choking as curly red pubic hair pushed against his nose. He learned when it was appropriate to say sir, and to ask permission before coming. He learned safe words, how to please a man, how to make someone love you. How to love them back.

He learned that Charlie needed control - with his dragons, with his partners, and with his own self. Harry gave him what he thought he needed. It had seemed good enough. And then Malfoy showed up at the Auror Christmas party. 

They fucked in the bathroom. 

He told Charlie, of course. Told him all the sordid details; how hot his ass was, how his hole gripped and clenched Harry's cock so tight it made him want to cry. How he left scratch marks on that perfect, pale back. 

They were open. They talked about who they'd had. They shared. 

And then 6 months into fucking Malfoy casually, Charlie asked if Harry would consider bringing Malfoy home one day. And Harry had said nothing, just shook his head. Didn't even call him sir, even though Charlie's tongue was currently licking at Harry's arsehole. 

Something had changed, and Harry didn't know how to put it back to rights. 

Charlie told him that he understood. Harry was never a true submissive, not like Charlie needed. But Charlie he loved him. They would always belong to one another, because that's how things worked. They were family. But they couldn't be together any more. 

\-------------------------------------

He avoided Malfoy. 

\-------------------------------------

He was at a club, which meant he was trying to pull. No other reason, really - who went to the clubs to dance? Firewhiskey tasted the same here or at home, but home had a really comfy couch. And a less carnal pants-free zone. 

He saw that hair - white blond. He saw the stranger pull Draco - his Draco - by the arm towards the back room. Saw Draco shake his head no. 

He hadn't mean to hit the stranger on the head with his half-full highball. Accidental magic was awkward at the best of times. 

Those eyes. He knew those eyes. He'd seen them for years across a crowded room. He'd watched them grow sunken and sickly sixth year. He watched them light up when Pansy made a bitchy remark, or when Professor McGonagall gave him the slightest amount of praise. 

Like a magnet Draco's eyes locked on to Harry's. It was too loud to talk, and Harry hated dancing. He made his way across the club, gathered Malfoy in his arms, and apparated home. 

\---------------------------

Draco had never been to Potter's place. There was less red and gold than he had imagined. 

If the lack of Gryffindor colors surprised him, it was nothing compared to the sight of Harry falling to his knees and slowly pulling out Draco's cock out of his robes. It was nothing like that first tentative lick across the glans. 

And he never would have imagined Harry on his back, legs spread wide, practically vibrating with the need to be fucked by Draco Malfoy. 

This was new. 

It was embarrassingly fast. When Draco warned him that he was about to come, Harry's legs wrapped around him tightly, and he pulled him close. Semen coated Harry's channel, and he flexed his arsehole to keep as much in as possible. He wanted to feel every filthy drop of it slowly leak out of him. He wanted Malfoy inside him for as long as possible. 

"We should do that again sometime," said Draco. His voice was high pitched and unsteady. 

"Stay."

"Okay."

\---------------------------------

The light filtered softly through the cream and tan bed curtains, so like the Hogwart's bedrooms, yet so different. Two boys lay pressed together in the morning light.


End file.
